


Attention

by hellaradholly



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaradholly/pseuds/hellaradholly
Summary: “You’re doing next week’s homework! Pay attention to me!” Tetsurou whined, throwing a pillow at the blond with an indignant huff.“How about no.” Kei answered, turning back to his work and retrieving a new pencil. “You’re so needy. And you’re not getting that pillow back.”Prompts 10 (distracting lover from cooking/studying) and 19 (half dressed sex)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandgoddess/gifts).



“Tsukki!” Kuroo whined for the umpteenth time, causing both Kei’s patience and pencil to snap as he turned to glare at his boyfriend.

“What the fuck could you possibly want so badly that you have to interrupt me?” 

His boyfriend just raised an eyebrow in response to Kei’s outburst and smirked. “You’re really hot when you get all pissy, Tsukki.”

“I hate you. Can’t you just let me do my homework in peace?” Kei hissed, throwing away the pencil he had previously broken. 

“You’re doing next week’s homework! Pay attention to me!” Tetsurou whined, throwing a pillow at the blond with an indignant huff. 

“How about no.” Kei answered, turning back to his work and retrieving a new pencil. “You’re so needy. And you’re not getting that pillow back.”

“Please Kei? I wanna have sex with my adorable, amazing, sexy boyfriend. I’ll do your math homework for you or something.”

“I thought you just wanted attention?” Kei huffed, turning to face Tetsurou. “Now it’s sex too? Seems like too much effort.”

“My dick needs attention too. And I do all the work anyways, you pillow prince.” Kuroo grinned as he flawlessly received the pillow aimed at his face.

“Don’t call me that!” 

“It’s not bad! I love seeing you squirm under me.” Tetsurou teased as Kei turned away from him, red to his ears.

“Please?” Tetsurou asked again, closer to his ear now as devious hands snaked under his shirt. “You’d look great bent over this desk. Or maybe pressed to the wall?”

“You can’t just ask stuff like that out of nowhere.” Kei stuttered indignantly as he leaned into his boyfriend’s touches.

“I missed you.” Tetsurou insisted as his mouth found Kei’s neck, content to nip and suck at the pale skin there.

“Just make it quick, you dork.” Kei sighed as he let one of his hands find it’s way into Tetsurou’s unruly hair, brushing his thumb against the piercings on Tetsurou’s ear.

“Yes yes.” Tetsurou agreed, ridding both of them of their pants and boxers before grabbing lube and condoms. “You’re surprisingly well stocked for someone who likes to act uninterested.”

“I’m not uninterested,” Kei hissed as the cold fingers made contact with his entrance, Tetsurou tweaking his nipple to distract him momentarily. “I just don’t have your ridiculous sex drive.”

“Thanks for indulging me, Kei.” Tetsurou breathed into his ear as careful fingers massaged and worked their way into him. He was always so considerate, even when it felt like things should be rushed. Tetsurou liked to take his time with sex and it was something Kei certainly enjoyed so he wouldn’t speak up against it.

Once they both deemed him stretched enough and Kei’s impatience started making itself obvious Tetsurou put a condom on before pushing into his lover with a pleased sigh falling from his lips as Kei let out a much louder moan. Kei kept his hands propped on the desk to give himself leverage as Tetsurou began to move at a steady pace. 

It wasn’t urgent or as brutally hard as it could be, but like always Tetsurou’s hands began to wander. One arm secured itself around Kei’s waist while the other one settled over one of his hands. It was reassuring in a way and Kei felt stupid but the action made him feel safe as Tetsurou directed his attention to drawing louder and longer moans from the blonde beneath him.

“So cute, Kei.” Tetsurou moaned against his neck and it definitely wasn’t okay. That voice did things to Kei and was usually the reason he woke up sweaty and hard when it had been too long since they’d last had sex. 

Tetsurou wasn’t much better off, sharp moans escaping Kei as he consistently pushed back with each thrust. Everything Kei did drove him crazy as he gripped tighter and pushed harder in hopes of watching Kei come undone beneath him before he found himself in the same state. 

Watching and feeling Kei fall apart was easily enough to make him reach his own climax, filling the condom before he pulled Kei to lay on the bed.

Kei had a dopey grin on his face as he basked in the afterglow and Tetsurou felt himself fall in love again. 


End file.
